The Lost Iris
by Samhain. Necropolis
Summary: One night, Honey asks Haruhi to stay with him while Mori sits with his mysterious costumer. Soon, Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club are sucked into the world of this girl and trying to find her true identity, kept from her for years. Not only this best the Host Club have a plan, a plan to get Mori and this girl together. So much drama! What will the Host Club do now?


Haruhi Fujioka stood up from the couch and stretched once the last customer of hers left the room, she was sure she was close to finishing her quota. Haruhi wanted to stay in the Host Club no matter what but she was a hard worker and besides school, her debt was the only thing she really needed to work on. As she started saying goodbye to everyone she left a tug on her sleeve, Haruhi looked down to see Honey-senpai rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I'm tired, will you stay with me Haru-chan" Honey asked as he leaned his head against Haruhi's arm, yawning loudly.

"Mori-senpai can take care of you" Haruhi smiled gently and pulled her away from Honey but he shook his head and grabbed her arm again.

"Taka-chan has a late night customer and if I take a nap, he might forget me" Honey looked at her with wide eyes and the last few girls awed and offered to stay and make sure he's not forgotten, Haruhi let out a sigh.

"I doubt Mori-senpai would forget you but I'll stay" Haruhi gently rubbed Honey's head and he beamed at her as the girls ogled in the background, plenty of 'Haruhi is so sweet' or 'How cute of him to take care of Honey-chan.' Haruhi smiled softly at the girls as they left and then felt a force staring at her, Tamaki.

"How could daddy let his precious daughter stay late after school with boys!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and stroked her hair, ignoring her as she tried to escape his arms. She finally gave up and looked at the remaining host club members for help.

"I just want Haru-chan to watch over me while I nap" Honey murmured and tried to pull Haruhi away from Tamaki who refused to budge. They glared at each other for a moment until the twins spoke up, their voices dripping with malice.

"**We could stay with Haruhi and Honey if it pleases Milord" **They said in Unison as Tamaki turned harshly to stare at them. _"Not like we don't already spend enough alone time without Milord" _Hikaru smirked and Tamaki dropped Haruhi and went to his corner to grow mushrooms. Haruhi rubbed her back and nodded to the twins before sitting on the sofa with Honey.

"It won't be long Haru-chan, Taka-chan and Ame-san never takes too long" His voice trailed off as he fell asleep against Haruhi. _Ame-chan? I'm sure I've never heard of her before _Haruhi turned to look at Kyoya who was the last person there, considering the twins just dragged out Tamaki by force.

"Who is Ame-chan Kyoya?" Haruhi asked in a hushed voice hoping to not wake Honey, considering he was a cranky child.

"Mikazuki Ayame, 2nd year, Class B the daughter of the psychic Mikazuki Majikku but lives with her uncle" Kyoya answered his eyes never leaving the screen and Haruhi looked at Mori who was moving one of the sofa's to the window, their eyes met for a moment. He nodded and sat down staring out the window.

"Why does she come so late?" Haruhi asked again and Kyoya sighed, pushing up his glasses and shutting down his computer. She left like she did something wrong until Kyoya looked at her with a smug look on his face.

"She doesn't like to be fawned over but she wants some quiet time with somebody who makes her feel comfortable, She could have easily chosen you or Me but for some reason she feels an attachment to Mori-kun" Kyoya left as soon as he was finished, leaving Honey and Haruhi. There was some movement next to her as Honey yawned and sprawled out onto the sofa.

"Morinozuka-san?" A small voice said as a girl around Haruhi's height walked in. It was obvious by the way she walked she had considerably large hips, which was odd on such a small girl, her was a braided mess of dark red hair. _It looks like a messier version of my father's hair _Haruhi chuckled at the thought of Mori and her father sitting and enjoying their silent time together. Her hair was hidden under her blunt bangs, but Haruhi could tell they were quiet small for a girl.

"Mmm" Mori turned around and motioned for the girl to sit with him. Haruhi got up and started making some tea, knowing it would help the girl relax. She turned and looked at the two of them sitting there in silence, watching the students as they left. Once the tea was done she put a smile on her face and walked over with a tray in hand.

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi smiled and silently placed the try on the window seal picking up the tea pot. Ayame smiled kindly at Haruhi before grabbing a tea cup and holding it for Haruhi.

"Please," She smiled and turned to Mori, "Would you like some Morinozuka-san?" Ayame beamed at Mori who smiled back her and shook his head. "Why do you dress like that?" Ayame asked bluntly as Haruhi poured her tea, which partially ended up on her lap.

"Ah-Ah, I'm sorry Mikazuki-san" Haruhi apologized only to get a quiet chuckle from the girl who reached into her bag and pulled out tissues, wiping herself clean. Mori reached over and took the tissues from her and dried the tea, Haruhi was paralyzed with fear.

"You can call me Ayame-chan, or san, maybe even sama if you're comfortable with it" Ayame smiled sweetly and took the tissues from Mori, their hands stopped and their eyes met. Haruhi took this as a sign to leave and walked away after bowing.

"Ame-chan is nice" A sleepy honey murmured as he looked at Haruhi, motioning for her to sit down. As soon as she did, Honey crawled into her lap and nuzzled his face into her chest. If the Lolita boy wasn't so cute, Haruhi would've pushed him off.

"Why is she so formal, the other girls are on a first name basis with the boys already" Haruhi murmured and Honey looked up at her with huge eyes.

"Ame-chan was raised that way, she says that it's more polite to be formal until someone says to call her by a different name" He murmured then snuggled back into her chest, falling asleep peacefully. He breathed out of his mouth making a soothing noise that made Haruhi's eye lids heavy. The sudden chime of laughter caught her attention, it was Mori and Ayame. They were both laughing and there was a moment when they stopped and looked at each other.

"You have pretty eyes Morinozuka-san, they're like rain clouds just before they let loose" Ayame let out then she quickly covered her mouth. Mori's eyes were ide as his own went up to his face and there was a faint blush, highlighted by the orange of the setting sun. "Sorry" She murmured and turned her head without realize Mori was still looking at her.

"It's going to be dark" Mori said and Haruhi looked down at Honey who was in a deep sleep on her chest. He was starting to get really heavy with the more relaxed he got while curled up on her chest. When she looked up to see where Mori and Ayame were at, they were standing right in front of her. Mori leaned down and grabbed Honey who yawned and wrapped his arms around Mori's neck.

"How are you getting home Fujioka-san?" Ayame asked smiling kindly, revealing slight crooked teeth. Haruhi stood up and shrugged.

"I will probably walk home like I normally do Ayame-chan" She smiled her normal smile at her, causing a small giggle. Even though Ayame saw right through Haruhi's disguise she liked the small flirting method Haruhi was using.

"Morinozuka-san said you lived close by and my driver is on vacation, maybe we can walk together," She looked up at Mori, "So that way Mori can get Mitsu-sama home faster" Ayame turned back to Haruhi who smiled and nodded her head.

"Bye" Haruhi and Ayame said in unison as they walked out the door and down the hallway. The whole time they were silent until the moment Ayame stepped onto the bus with Haruhi.

"Ah, do you live near me?" Haruhi said with surprise coating her voice, her eyes wide. Ayame giggled and took the seat next to the window and looked out it, her face growing hard.

"Probably, we live in a small house near the apartments. Mother makes a lot of money and we have a good lineage, but she doesn't believe in extravagant things" Ayame smiled kindly at Haruhi who couldn't find any words to say, it was like her voice was locked in her chest. "I do have someone to drive me around though, because some people have a grudge against my mother and I used to attacked a lot on the streets" Ayame murmured but smiled at Haruhi whose face softened.

"I'm sorry Ayame-san" Haruhi sat a hand on her shoulder, but Ayame pushed it away and quickly looked out the window.

"I don't need your pity Fujioka" Ayame spat and then stood up as soon as the bus stopped and walked off of the bus, Haruhi in tow.

"Ayame-san!" Haruhi yelled running after her, "Ayame-san I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything" She stopped just before running into Ayame who had stopped in front of a house at the end of the street, down the block to the right was Haruhi's house. She turned to look at Ayame's home to see an older burnet staring down at Haruhi cruelly, before disappearing into the room.

"I over reacted, but it's dark down Fujioka-san, you should go home" Ayame said in a monotonous voice but giving Haruhi a weak smile. She turned and started to walk away.

"Ayame-san," Haruhi said suddenly, "Call me Haruhi-san" She smiled and Ayame nodded before disappearing into her house. Haruhi laughed and walked home knowing she wouldn't hear the end of it from her father, or from the rest of the host club tomorrow.


End file.
